B- Da Fox
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: Naruto faces a who lot I challenged afters he does from the war but what if his soul is reincarnated and now he plays the viallan role to only satify his Bdman hunger The only paring is Naruto x Lina


**chapter 1 : the beginning and end to everything**

I don't not own the rights to Naruto or Bdman

* * *

For many years the 5 great ninja nations have been at war. The Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Hokage, Mizukage, and Raikage have all made an alliance to fight the army of Tobi from the Akatsuki also known as Madara Uchiha. This war has been going on for 7 years. Naruto Decides that it is time to finally confront his ex-comrade, Sasuke Uchiha.

The battlefield is set. There is blood in the air. Fog blinds the majority of the shinobi involved in the war. The 5 great nations on one side, against the new formed Akatsuki.

"Captain Yamato! Our ninja army is being depleted! What now?", exclaimed Ino Yamanaka.

"Send out the second..."

"No wait Yamato! I think it's time I include myself into this war", interrupted Kakashi.

"Are you sure about what you are about to do Kakashi?"

"Yes Yamato...it's what my father would have done. No...it's what I want to do."

"Best of luck to you old friend."

Kakashi nodded to Yamato and ran into the battlefield holding only his father's old sword and the special kunai that his sensei, Yoandaime Hokage, gave to him the day he became Jonin. As he runs into battle Kakashi reminiscence about how he got his Sharingan. Gaara came up next to Kakashi inside a giant mase like form made up of sand as Kakashi ran into battle. "I hope you don't mind some assistance Kakashi." exclaimed the Kazekage.

"You should be back there guiding your village in this battle Gaara"

"I've put Kankuro and Temari in charge of everything. Besides...Naruto wouldn't have stayed back."

"So I see you adopted Naruto's stubborn ways." pointed out Kakashi. As a response to his remark, Gaara smirked. They were to soon encounter enemy shinobi. On a different side of the field, the Raikage and a small platoon of shinobi are protecting every civilian inside Sunagakure. The nations decided to have all there remaining citizens stay inside the walls of Sunagakure because it has the most space and protection. "YOU SON'S OF BITCHES WILL NOT GET INSIDE THESE WALLS!" announced the Raikage. "YOULL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO KILLERBEE!"

On the outskirts of Kirigakure, Kisame, along with his squad of Akatsuki shinobi, attempt to infiltrate Kirigakure. Out of no where the Mizukage ambushes them. "No way your getting in" said the Mizukage with a cocky smirk. "Hmmm...we'll have to see wont we?" asked Kisame. With a stunned look, the Mizukage witnessed as Kisame fused with his Shemada. Kisame's body transformed into a shark like body. "Now are you still sure you still want to do this?" asked Kisame. "Without a doubt", answered the Mizukage. "Let us begin shall we?"

"Indeed. Let us begin."

"Hya!" screamed Sakura as she took on enemy shinobi. All of a sudden a fellow leaf shinobi appeareed besides Sakura. "Haruno-san ,the Hokage requests your presents back in Sunagakure." he explained. "What for?" asked Sakura. "We are in serious need of more medical ninja to heal wounded shinobi" explained the messenger. "Ugh. Fine I'll go. Sai!" Sai faced twoards Sakura's directiond from up above on his bird. "I'm need back in Sunagakure! I need you to take me there!" said Saukra. Sai came down from his bird. "Um well ok then. Hop on." said Sai. Sakura hopped on top of the bird and they flew to Sunagakure.

"Shizune! I need your help here!" demanded Tsunade. "Yes ma'am!" responded Shizune. "I need your assistance with this patient untill Sakura gets here."

"Ok Lady Tsunade." Tsunade, Shizune, and 3 other medical ninja's took a patient into the emergency room. "It seems as though this man has had his chakra points stabbed!...he's !" exclaimed Tsunade as she punched through a wall. "How can an enemy see where the chakra points are?" questioned Shizune. "Lady Tsunade...could it be possible that there are more Hyuga's outside of Konoha?"

" I need you to go talk to Hiashi Hyuga and question him about any other branches of the Hyuga clan outside of Konoha" demanded Tsunade.

"Yes my lady" responded Shizune. Shizune left then left off to search for Hiashi Hyuga.

(Now we get into the interesting part ^-^)

We find Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru fighting enemy shinobi in the Waterfall village. Shikamara has 10 enemies in Shadow Possession jutsu and Chouji is using his Partial Expantion jutsu to hold tight onto 5 shinobi enemies. Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang jutsu as he attacks numerous enemies rapidly.

Naruto, battling 15 eneimes on top of a alke, uses his Massive Shadow Clone jutsu to conquer the shinobi. "Naruto hurry up and tie up these guys! I can't hold this jutsu forever ya know!" shouted Shikamaru to Naruto. "Alrigth alright hold on." said hurried on over to the shinobi and tied them in a pile.

The squad then left the Waterfall Village. All of a sudden Madara Uchiha appeared before them. "Konichiwa, Naruto-san" said Madara.

"Madara!" exclaimed Naruto. "What are you doing here!?"

"I just came along to great you Naruto, thats all."

"Great me? For what reason!?"

"So impolite Naruto."

"What the fuck do you want!?"

Madara appeares behind Naruto. Naruto ghasps in shock. The others stand in battle position when they saw Madara behind Naruto. "Your friends are all so very impolite as well Naruto."

"Just tell me what you want Madara"

"Oh nothing much. I just came to deliver a message is all."

"A message?" pondered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto a message..." Madara leaned in to Naruto's ear and whispered, "A message from Sasuke". Naruto's eyes widened as soon as heard Sasuke's name. "Well...what is the message Madara?" asked Naruto. "Well Naruto. It seems as tho Sasuke wants you to meet up with him."

"Meet up with him?"

"Yes Naruto. You must meet with him, but you have to be alone! No one else may come with you. Not Kakashi, not any of the Kages...not even Sakura."

Naruto gulped. "Fine. Ill go alone".

"Naruto your crazy! You can't go alone!" exclaimed Kiba. "I have to Kiba. Don't worry about me" responded Naruto. "So Madara. Where do I meet up with Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "Well Naruto... that you'll have to figure out. Not even i know where Sasuke chose to mee you." said Madara. "What!?" shouted Naruto. "How am i supposed to meet him when i don't even know where he is!?"

"Well...all he said is 'The talking ends. From here on out we fight'. Something about your last big encounter with him."

"Last...big encounter..." said Naruto to himself.

"Well my work is done for now. I shall see you in the near future Naruto. Farewell for now" said Madara.

"Well what are you going to do Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "Im going to go find Sasuke" responded Naruto.

"But you dont even know where to find him." said Chouji

"Its still not gonna stop me from looking." said Naruto

"Well...good luck Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Thanks." Naruto then set off on his quest to find Uchiha Sasuke."You guys, let's head back to Konoha and report back to the Hokage." exclaimed Shikamaru. Naruto, on his way to find Sasuke, thought about the clue that Madara gave him about the where-abouts of Sasuke.''The talking ends. From here on out we fight'', thought Naruto to himself. He repeated the clue over and over again in his head to try and figure out the riddle. As he was leaping from tree to tree, Naruto stops, and arrives at the field where he once faced Kimimaro. "Huh...it's completely covered in bones." said Naruto quietly to himself.

He glances over to see a still body. He realizes, by just looking at it that it is the body of Kimimaro. Naruto has a very shocked expression on his face. "Wow. Looks like he was about to attack someone right before he died. Was is Bushy brow?" he said to himself. He exams the area to see grains of sand everywhere. "Oh that's right...the Sand came to help us out during that mission. He looks over at the field of bones to see a crushed pieces of wood. Naruto, at that moment, remembers when Uchiha sasuke broke out of that crate in his demon form. Naruto's eyes then widened. "Ive got it!" he shouted out. "The Valley of End! That was our last huge encounter!Sasuke used those words as we were fighting!"

Naruto the leaped into the field of bones, jumping from bone to bone until he reached the forest once more. "I'm comming for you Sasuke!" thought Naruto to himself. Naruto, of course, tripped on a branch and fell flat on his face. "Aww dammit!" exclaimed Naruto in pain, as he rubbed his face. He got up and dusted himself, and leaped into the trees once more. "I'm so glad no one saw that" he thought to himself.

Naruto then realized that something was wrong. It seemed as though he wasn't advancing at all. He looked behind him to see the the field of bones was a mere yards away from him. He then figured it out. Naruto was trapped in a Genjutsu. "Hahaha" laughed a mysterious voice. "S-Sasuke!?" shouted Naruto. Naruto then closed his eyes in hopes to remember what Jaraiya had tought him about Genjutsu's. "Right!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto shifted his hands into the tiger hand seal. "Kai!"He then tried to advance once more. His plan worked. Naruto was no longer in a Genjutsu.

Naruto leaps from one tree to another in a much faster velocity than before. All of a sudden He saw a figure begin to form infront of him. It was Madara. "Well Uzumaki Naruto. You figured it out." said Madara.

"Yeah I did."

"Hmm...you don't sound to happy to see me Naruto."

"Why would I be happy to see you!?"

"Tsk tsk Naruto. Such bad manner. Didn't your parent's raise you better?" Naruto the clenched his fist and grinded his teath together. "Oh that's right. They're dead. I forgot." said Madara in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Well Im sure that Sasuke is getting impatient.I'll let you too get back to your reunion.". Madara then vanished right before Naruto's eyes. Naruto threw a jab to the tree on which he was standing on, punching a hole through then calmed himself down then proceeded to go find Sasuke.

Naruto sees an openning out of the forest. Before he takes another step Naruto halts. Naruto stops to think about what is about to is now what he believed to be the final fight between His old best friend. Now, one must die. Naruto takes a deep breathe, brings out Sasuke's old headband, and takes his time as he walks out of the forest, to what could be the biggest fight of his life.

"Glad you could make it Naruto" said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to identify whomever had just spoken. As Naruto was turning he leaped into the air as an explosion is triggered in front of him. Naruto lands on the statue head of the first Hokage. As Naruto waits for the smoke to clear he realizes that someone is standing behind him. The unidentified figure pulls out a blade and tries to pierce Naruto. Naruto Grabs a hold of the blade, and leaps behind the person. Naruto now sees that the person attacking him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke forcefully gets his blade back from Naruto, slicing Naruto's palm. Naruto grabs his palm in pain and as he does, Sasuke delivers a high kick to Naruto's jaw, throwing him to the waterfall. Naruto lands and falls inside the water, as he tries to resurface, he hears what sounds to be Sasuke's chidori. "Chidori Nagashi!" cried out Sasuke as he stood on the water. The electric current spread rapidly across the water towards Naruto. Before they current reaches Naruto, he quickly leaps out of the water. As he is in the air Naruto pulls out 3 shurikens from his pouch and throws them to Sasuke.

Sasuke deflects the shurikens with his blade. Sasuke raises is arm, and points at Naruto with his hand flat. Static starts to form around Sasuke's arm. Then a beam of lighting shoots out from Sasuke's hand. Quickly Naruto creates a shadow clone jutsu, and the shadow clone throws the real Naruto away from the current, a few yards behind Sasuke. Naruto then sprints towards Sasuke, as Sasuke stands still not paying attention to Naruto. Naruto throws a punch at Sasuke, but as soon as he did, Sasuke ducked, grabbed on to Naruto's wrist, and kicked Naruto in the stomach, again sending him down the water fall.

As Naruto is falling, Sasuke leaps down the waterfall as well, while holding chidori once again. Naruto creates a rasengan in the nick of time. Naruto lands on the surface of the waterfall feet first in a squatting position and then with extreme force, pushes himself of up, where he would meet Sasuke. Naruto the realizes, as he comes out from the roaring water, that Sasuke is nowhere to be found. Naruto hen hears the chidori from below him. Sasuke is then eye to eye with Naruto and then quickly tries to deliver the chidori.

Naruto manages to get out of the way, leaving Sasuke to hit the wall of the waterfall, crushing the stone and making debris of water fly across the air. A drop of water falls on Naruto, surprisingly shocking him. Naruto sees that the water has conducted the chidori's electricity. Naruto then tries to dodge all of the falling drops of water.

Both Shinobi then land at the bottom of the waterfall, each on one side of the Valley. Naruto under the 1st Hokage's statue, Sasuke, under Madara Uchiha's statue.

"It's been 10 years since or last fight here... hasn't it...Naruto"

"Yeah it has but things are different now. This time, I'm going to win!"

"Arrogant remarks won't get you anywhere Naruto"

"We'll have to see then wont we!"

The two ninjas sprinted towards each other at full speed. Sasuke drew his blade as Naruto drew his kunai. As their weapons met they glared into each others eyes. As they drew back Naruto got ready to perform a jutsu. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"Still using the same old techniques Naruto? Haha... I would have expected more from the son of the 4th Hokage.."

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your fucking face!"

"Don't get so cocky you loser! Show me what the great Naruto has to offer!"

"As you wish!"Sasuke leaped to the air, avoiding Naruto's shadow clones attacks', and putting his sword back into it's sheath, all while he prepared for his own jutsu."Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" (Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu)

"Shit! Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he saw all the clones vanish. The real Naruto was not found.

"Where are you Naruto? Don't be scared you loser!"

"Who's scared?"Sasuke ducked, avoiding Naruto's punch, jabbing Naruto's stomach with the heel of his foot.

"Gha!". Naruto kneels and grabs his stomach in pain."I told you not to get cocky!", demanded Sasuke. Sasuke then kick Naruto across the face as Naruto was on the water. Naruto crashed into the water. "No...dammit...not again...this is the same as the last time...NOOOO!", thought Naruto to himself.

"What?", exclaimed Sasuke. The water started to turn red and bubble as though it was boiling. "Hahaha... same old tricks Naruto." The water then stops bubbling and turns back into its original state. "What? Whats going on?". Naruto then sprung out of the water. To fast for even Sasuke to notice. Naruto then slammed the heel of his foot on Sasuke's head, plunging him into the water. Sasuke rises back up coughing the water out of his lungs.

Sasuke then looks up at Naruto. Naruto has a big and cocky grin on his face. "Same old tricks huh? Still not impressed Sasuke?", asked Naruto. Sasuke's facial expression goes back to the way it was as though he had absolutely no emotions. He starts wiping the water away from his face. "Well Naruto, is this one of your new jutsus?"

"Not really."

"Why aren't you using that demon in you again like you did last time? I mean common it was the only way you stood a chance against me"

"Well Sasuke, I've relied on the fox's power too much. I hurt so many people because I called upon the fox's power, but now...now I have my own power, well not my own power exactly. This Sasuke...is a little trick that Lord Fukaksu taught me. This is called Sage mode, it uses the chakra from the environment around me, instead of the fox's power, and ill use it... to kick your fucking ass!"

"Hahahahaha don't make me laugh you idiot. I new little trick isn't going to help you at all!" screamed Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, when he re-opened them Naruto witnessed Sasuke's new sharingan. "Well Naruto are you impressed? I killed Itachi , and I have joined the Akatsuki, got my revenge on the Konoha elders, and along the way I developed my own Mangekyou Sharingan.

"So...Sasuke...you finally got what you wanted didn't you? You killed your brother, you got your revenge, whats left for you huh! What is your purpose in life Sasuke!" asked Naruto. All Sasuke did was smirk. "Son of a bitch answer me!" demanded Naruto. Sasuke suddenly disappeared, and re-appeared behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stood still without any movement.

"Well Naruto your right...i did complete my life's goal. I avenged the Uchiha clan...but, I still haven't severed our bond Naruto. I'm still not as strong as Itachi was. I still need that power, I still need his Mangekyou Sharingan. "

"Why..."

"Why you ask? Haven't you figured it out Naruto? I need power. I want power!"

"At the expense of someone's life!"

"Hahahaha...obviously...Naruto." explained Sasuke. Sasuke hears footsteps running in his direction behind him. Sasuke looks behind him to find many of Naruto's shadow clones all with a rasengan in their hands. The Naruto in front of Sasuke poofs away. "What! He was a shadow clone!" Sasuke said in total shock.

"Well Sasuke... are you fucking impressed or what!" yelled the shadow clones all at once. "Your not scared are you? Scardy cat!" The multiple rasengans, all spinning at once, made the water crash onto the shore making loud cracking sounds.

"How did my sharingan not notice that he was a clone!" thought Sasuke angrily at himself, with a furious expression on his face. "Haha finally showing some sign of emotion Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he laughed. "I guess that means you must be somewhat impressed by my Sage mode."

"Well Naruto, in a way I am but at the same time I'm not...let's just see what your new power has against my Sharingan!"

"Okay Sasuke but don't say I didn't warn you! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto and his massive swarm of shadow clones all rushed towards Sasuke, all with their Rasengan's still in hand. Sasuke the sprinted towards the clones, but as soon as he and the first clone met, Sasuke leaped into the air, joined his hands together, "Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, Tora! Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" (Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger! Fire style, Phoenix flower jutsu!)The multiple fire balls hit at least two shadow clones each, wiping the army to less than half of what it was.

"Damn you Sasuke! AHHH!" Naruto, alongside his clones, leaped into the air all aiming to make contact with their rasengan and Sasuke. The clones reached Sasuke, but all of a sudden electricity starts to beam out of the clones. "Chidori Nagashi!" (Thousand birds current). The clones that got to Sasuke all disappeared within a matter of seconds. "You're going to have to try harder than that Naruto!". Sasuke Pulled his sword out and pierced Naruto. "See Naruto, your 'Sage Mode' wasn't enough to stop me. I'm still stronger than you loser!" All Naruto did to respond was grin with his bloody mouth. "I'm not quite finished Sasuke...you still haven't beaten me."

"What the fuck are you talking about!". The ''Naruto'' that was pierced by Sasuke's blade, poofed away. Sasuke's eyes widen much more than the first time. "WHAT! AGAIN! NO!". Out of the nowhere, "KATON: KOHEN RASENGAN!" (FIRESTYLE: FLAME RASENGANG!) Naruto appeared out of the sky as though he came from the sun, plunging down to Sasuke with his Kohen Rasengan. Sasuke acted quickly "Chidori!", and leaped higher into the air towards Naruto

. The Chidori and Kohen Rasengan had met. The sound of the jutsu's roared once again and could be heard even throughout all of the fire country. The sky darkened and began to rain. The impact of the jutsu's repealed both Sasuke and Naruto. They were each sent to the opposite ends of the valley, crashing into the debris cleared and Sasuke rose, "Hahaha...same scenario from before...eh Naruto?".

"Its all just so perfect. Ill prove that last time was a fluke...Sasuke.".  
"A fluke? Thats just like you Naruto. You can never admit defeat!.".  
"Then ill do it right now...you did beat me...although i wasn't trying to kill you, like you tried to kill me. I promised Sakura...that i would bring you back to the village. I wont go back on my nindo! (Ninja Way). NEVER!". "There you go again acting all high and mighty. Do you really think that we're equals!"

"Yes. I have never thought of myself less than you!"

"Naruto. You do so much for me...it's fucking pointless now."

"I kinda had that figured out."

"Then why waste your time on me?"

"I've told you before Sasuke... because...you're the closest thing i have ever had to a brother."

"You still believe we have a bond Naruto? Pity. Some Hokage you turned out to be."

"I..."

"Enough talk...Naruto. From here on out we fight till one of us dies! The only way you can ever take me back to Konoha is dead, but that...that will never happen, and i WILL FINALLY SEVER THIS BOND BETWEEN US!KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!" (FIRESTYLE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME MISSILE!) A tear drops from Naruto's right eye. "Well then Sasuke...if thats the way you feel fine."

The fire missiles attack Naruto directly. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto. "What...why didn't he even TRY to dodge my attack?" thought Sasuke to himself. The black smoke disappeared. Naruto is washed up onto the shore. Sasuke comes out from the air stomping Naruto to the ground multiple times.

Sasuke kneels over, turns Naruto around, and starts punching Naruto in the face. At the same time Sasuke yells at Naruto, "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING FIGHT BACK! ANSWER ME SON OF A BITCH! ANSWER ME!".Naruto fades from his Sage mode back to his original mode. "Fight back dammit! FIGHT BACK!" demanded Sasuke. "I...I...I'm...not...go...going to fight back S...S...Sasuke...I...I just..won't."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"I don't want...to...kill you..."

"Kill me! You never had a chance against me Naruto!"

"I guess not huh...Sasuke...".

"Arrghhhh...u leave me no choice Naruto...CHIDORI!". Sasuke's Chidori pierces Naruto through the chest. Naruto has a flashbacks as soon as he gets hit with the Chidori, memories from Naruto's childhood, from when he was in the Ninja Academy, fighting Zabuza and Haku, fighting Orochimaru's Snake in the Chuunin exams, being the first genin to defeat Neji Hyuuga, beating Gaara and his jinchuruuki and fighting Sasuke in the Valley of End. From his teenage years, he remembers meeting Sai and Captain Yamato, finally finding Sasuke, fighting the Akatsuki, rescuing Gaara, killing Pain, meeting his co-pupil Nagato and numerous other events.

* * *

Flashback :

Kakashi yelled, "Naruto, look out!" He flung a kunai at the figure, which didn't even seem to attempt to dodge it. It kept coming straight for them, and aimed an overhead kick for Naruto, who put his arms up to dodge.

In a split second, Naruto was howling in pain as his left forearm shattered with the force of the kick. The figure began to press the attack, but Naruto was able to substitute out of the dire situation. The enemy's foot connected with the wall behind Naruto, which turned completely to rubble in under a second.

Kakashi thought, 'Who the hell is this? He's stronger than Lady Tsunade!' The enemy's face came into notice and Kakashi noted his face immediately. The enemy was pale skinned, with no hair, and a black nose.

The white haired Jonin stared at him warily through his Sharingan, thinking about what move to make and how it would affect the shinobi in front of him. Naruto, meanwhile, was nursing his left hand, which had begun to repair, and was wondering who this Akatsuki member was, who could best him so easily, and effortlessly.

The Asura Path smiled, so suddenly that Kakashi and Naruto both flinched. In the space of a nanosecond, the Path of Pein disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakashi, aiming a punch at his midsection. Kakashi blanched, and managed to substitute out of there just in time.

The log which replaced Kakashi was completely destroyed, with small splinters of wood falling all over the place. Naruto put his right hand up to shield himself from the splinters, but it also blocked his view from the Asura Path, which again vanished and reappeared in front of him, punching him in the ribs.

Naruto froze as he felt the impact of the punch crush his ribs and turn them to jelly; he coughed up a load of blood and fell to the floor, not yet able to register what had suddenly happened to him. The Path lifted him up and prepared to bash him to the floor, when a kunai was stuck right into its throat.

Kakashi emerged from behind the Asura Path and forced the kunai into its throat even deeper, forcing the Path to let go of Naruto, who fell onto the floor, his right hand clutching his ribs. Kakashi took a quick look at Naruto, and gauged that he would be okay within some time. He thought, 'I need to protect Naruto until then.' Just as he finished processing that thought, the man saw the Path of Pein remove the kunai from it's throat calmly, as though picking a bit of food out from his teeth.

Kakashi thought, 'What the hell? He didn't die?'

The Asura Path cracked its neck, and charged towards Kakashi again, this time extending its right arm forward into a thrusting motion. Kakashi waited until the last second, thanking the stars and Obito for his Sharingan, and then dodged, jumping upwards, and aiming a kick to the Path's head. The Path, surprisingly, allowed the kick to connect, and then smiled, as Kakashi felt a surge of pain in his feet. Kakashi lapt back on his good foot, wondering what this guy was made up of.

The Path suddenly removed his cloak, showing off a body, which seemed to be half flesh, half metal. The arms were completely made of metal, and they seemed to have several extensions to them. As Kakashi noticed all of the extensions, two of them sprang up from the Path's forearms. They were short katanas, and Kakashi began to get worried.

The Path of Pein charged again, this time aiming a dual slash at Kakashi's stomach, who began dodging in a most wild and untalented way, hoping to throw the Path off. However, he was thinking a thousand thoughts at the same time. He thought, 'That's why the guy's punches were so powerful. His arms are completely made of metal, and I'm willing to bet that his legs are the same. Now, what kind of Jutsu could combat that? Wait, that's right, Water Style!'

He jumped backwards, and the Asura Path followed him. Kakashi used the Sharingan to stop the Path in his tracks with a small GenJutsu, while watching his reactions, and planning out his next move immediately. As the Path began to immediately recover from the GenJutsu, Kakashi started signing at a speed that would impress the Fourth Hokage. He intoned, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant spurt of water raced out from his fingertips and created a menacing water dragon, which burst out and raced towards the Path, who barely managed to avoid it. The dragon hit his right arm, and then dispelled. The force of the jutsu pushed the Path back by a few feet, but did nothing major to harm him. As Kakashi looked at the damage, he realized, 'He isn't even being affected by water. I thought that the water would corrode the metal, but that isn't the case. Well, then, let's try Fire Style. How much heat can his metal resist?'

As the Asura Path ran towards him again, Kakashi signed again, and intoned, "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball burst out from in front of him, and the Path was completely converged in flames. Kakashi jumped back again, not wanting to get surprised by the shinobi. As the flames began to disappear, the Jonin was shocked to see the Path of Pein standing in front of him as if nothing had happened. He thought, 'Just how strong is this guy? Nothing is working on him!'

The Path of Pein grinned, as if it could sense Kakashi's confusion and worry, and began to walk over to the Jonin this time, giving him the benefit of doubt. Kakashi was getting desperate now, and started thinking of what to do next. However, just then, a loud resounding "HEY!" came up from behind the Path and he turned around, just in time to have a giant roiling ball of chakra thrust into his chest, "ODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto's eyes were red, and his clone was helping him, to thrust the giant sphere harder into the Path's chest. However, the Asura Path seemes unperturbed by the hole that had just opened up in its chest. As Naruto's jutsu hit maximum power, the Path was lifted off its feet, and went flying into the building behind it.

Naruto panted, partly from the effort of making a Rasengan so quickly, and partly because his ribs were not yet fully functional. The boy decided to go into his psyche quickly and said, "Hey, Kyuubi, lend me some chakra." The fox roared in anger and said, "How dare you?! I am not a pet or servant of yours for you to come asking me for chakra. You little brat, like I would ever help you! My chakra is something rare, and amazing, and is not to be wasted on the likes of someone like you!"

Naruto saw the Asura Path getting up and said quickly, "Look, I don't have time to argue, alright! I need your chakra, not for myself, but to defeat this guy and save the village! Would you rather have this village crumble?" The Kyuubi snorted and said, "You know what? I don't care anymore. I am not going to help you out anymore. I won't even heal you anymore. You're on your own. I'm going into hibernation."

Naruto said, "You can do that?" The fox replied, "All the Tailed Beasts can hibernate if they want. I don't give a flying shit about you any longer. I am tired of being sealed inside of you. I helped you out all this time because I thought that maybe, just maybe one day, I could be free of this rubbish. But it seems that I live with you and die with you, so I'm choosing the latter. I don't care about living anymore, because I'm living as a prisoner as it is."

Naruto was really frustrated now and said, "Don't you feel anything for this village? Thousands of people will die if you don't help me now! Do you really want that on your conscience? Do you think you will be able to die with that thought pressing on you?" The Kyuubi said, "Perhaps you don't understand, Naruto, but I was created with the intention to destroy humans. Just because I am your prisoner does not entail me to do anything you ask. And I certainly don't feel anything for the people of this village. After all, they are the ones who put me inside of you. And I don't understand why even you bother to help them, to save them, when all you get from them is scathing looks, rocks thrown at you, and abuse flung your way, everywhere you go."

The Asura Path began to come towards Naruto, but Kakashi threw himself in between the two of them, a kunai in his right hand, and his left hand held out in a fighting stance. Kakashi said, "Naruto, I know that look. You're talking to the Kyuubi, aren't you? I'll give you some time, try something." Naruto nodded gratefully, and said, "Thanks, Kakashi sensei."

He turned back inside, and said, "Kyuubi, look. I know you're tired, and frustrated, and bored to hell. You want to enjoy the fresh air of the outside world, and don't want to be confined inside the cage. I never wanted you inside of me, ya know. I never chose this life. I'm as frustrated about it as you are. But that doesn't mean that I should simply give it up."

The Nine Tails listened, although he was not showing it. The knucklehead continued, "I know that the people of this village have never treated me well, but that is because they don't recognize the fact that I'm not a tailed beast, but a human being, just like them. The day when they recognize the fact is the day when they will finally accept me for who I am."

The Kyuubi said, "But like I said, I don't care anymore. You do whatever you want. I've had enough of this life. I'll die soon, and another Tailed Beast will take my place. This life has no meaning." Naruto persisted, keeping an eye on the outside world, "Come on, Kyuubi, you can't be serious. Please help me out. Isn't there anything that will change your mind?"

The Kyuubi said, "No, there isn't. Why should I live anymore? There's no reason. I've been trapped inside of you for sixteen years, and have no reason to spend any more time in here. I can't feel the wind in my fur, I can't enjoy the warmth of sunshine, I can't feel the warm blood of humans gushing through their flesh onto my teeth and nails, nothing. There is absolutely nothing that would change my mind right now."

Naruto said, "What if...what if I promise to let you out of my body after this?" The Nine Tails froze. He said, "What? What did you just say?"

Naruto nodded, with utmost determination. He said, "After the Akatsuki has been defeated, I will let you out of my body. You will be free forever." The Kyuubi began to laugh, a hacking laugh, which surprised Naruto. The Kyuubi said, "Do you honestly think that I will fall for this? You'll take my power, defeat the Akatsuki and then what? Are you willng to die, just for me to be free?"

Naruto said, "Who said anything about dying?"

The Kyuubi frowned at Naruto and said, "Don't you remember what happened to Gaara when his Bijuu was extracted from his body?" Naruto suddenly realized what the fox was talking about and paled. Then he suddenly nodded, and said, "I'm willing to do it. For the village. That's the sort of thing a Hokage would do, isn't it?"

The Kyuubi suddenly had a vision; a vision that the Fourth Hokage was standing in front of him, instead of Naruto. The Fourth smiled at him and extended a hand. Kyuubi stared in wonder, as the image warped back into Naruto holding his hand out to the Kyuubi and saying, "I don't believe that you are a monster. I know that deep down inside, you are good, just like me. If you help me, I will make sure to acknowledge the fact that you did, and make sure that the entire village will accept the fact that you aren't a danger, but a friend to the village."

The Nine Tails blinked; he again saw the Fourth standing in front of him, who said softly, "I'm sorry for what I had to do to you, in order to stop you, Kyuubi. I know that you weren't doing it directly, but were being controlled, but I couldn't stop the man who was pulling the strings. Please forgive me, and forgive the people who have slandered your name."

The fox blinked a couple of times, and Naruto's image returned in front of his eyes, saying, "Please, Kyuubi. You really can't believe that death is better than living." The Kyuubi said, "You certainly have a way of talking that makes one change their feelings, don't you, teme? Alright, I'll help you. But we need to talk about this deal of being free afterwards." Naruto nodded, smiling happily, as the Kyuubi reluctantly began to gather chakra and pass it through the cage which separated the two of them.

Kakashi took a glancing hit from the Path of Pein and felt his left ulna shatter. He took a jump behind, trying to get some distance between the Path and himself, but it was to no avail. The Path pursued him doggedly, not seeming to tire out at all. Suddenly, Kakashi heard an explosion behind him, coming from the centre of the village, and his mind was distracted for a second, enough time for the Path of Pein to break through his defence, and destroy the Jonin's intestines, with a well-placed punch. As the white haired Jonin doubled over in pain, the Asura Path brought his knee to the man's forehead, and Kakashi was dazed. The Asura Path caught his legs and swung him around twice, before letting go.

Kakashi wheezed, as he flew behind into a building, which completely broke down into rubble. Kakashi tried and failed to get up, and thought, 'This is it for me, then? After all this time, I'm not able to do anything significant in my life? All the hopes that Rin and Obito passed on to me, all just die with me like this?' As the Path came forward, suddenly a golden figure jumped in front of Kakashi, facing the Path of Pein.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the golden cloak flowing down the shoulders of Naruto. For a moment, he saw his sensei in his student's place, and then his eyes rolled upwards. He fell unconscious, and Naruto took a look behind, trying to gauge whether the man was still alive or not. The Path of Pein looked confused, trying to figure out what Naruto had done to himself.

"Kakashi sensei?"

The Jonin feebly opened his eyes, and said, "Naruto...that you?" Naruto nodded, and took Kakashi's right hand in his own. Kakashi said, "I don't...I don't think...I'm going to *cough* make it, Naruto. It's been...incredible, teaching...teaching you. I ho...hope that you become Hokage, someday, Naru..." His eyes closed, and his hand slipped from Naruto's hand, falling to the floor with a gentle thud.

Time stopped for Naruto, as he watched his sensei die in front of him. As he looked at the shinobi who had taught him so much, shared his life with him, laughed with him, fought with him, and become a part of his life, he realized that he could not let it be in vain. A quiet rage filled Naruto, as he stood up.

Kyuubi said, "Naruto, kill that bastard." Naruto nodded and faced the Path with cold fury radiating from around him. The Path stared at him indifferently, and then began to charge towards Naruto again. Just as it reached Naruto, the teenager vanished and a flash of gold appeared to its right side, before a punch knocked the Path backwards. The Path flew backwards around fifty feet, before landing on the road, shaking its head. The punch which it had felt had resonated back to Nagato, who was wondering what had happened to Naruto all of a sudden.

He thought, 'I should get this over with quickly. I don't know what he's done, but the kid has become much stronger suddenly. Unless...but it can't be. He can't have control over his Bijuu, can he? Not at his age.' He made the Path stand up again, and face the teenager, who was busy whipping up a giant amount of chakra.

As the Asura Path charged again, two silver tails whipped out of the boy's body, and lashed the Path away. The force by which the Path was pushed away was so great that it flew through two buildings and landed in the third. As it cleared its head again, Nagato noticed a giant force of chakra in front of the Asura Path, and looked at it, just to see Naruto holding a giant white shuriken in his hand, at the centre of which another Rasengan spun. Naruto thrust the jutsu into the Asura Path, roaring as he did, "THIS IS FOR KAKASHI SENSEI, TEME! WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!"

The Path was completely destroyed, cut down to the cellular level, and Naruto pulled back from the jutsu, just in time to see the giant explosion it caused. As the smoke from the destruction cleared, the boy could see the mangled remains of the Akatsuki member. He said, "Good riddance." Then he ran at his fastest speed and got next to his teacher as soon as he could.

Tears streamed out of his eyes as he looked down at his sensei's body, spread eagled on the floor. He heard another explosion from the centre of the village and his face turned hard. He picked up Kakashi's body and took him to the Leaf hospital. Shizune was running out of the hospital when she saw the teenager walking towards the hospital, and she stopped. She said, "Naruto, is that you? What's happened to you? And who is that?"

Then she noticed and faltered. She said, "Ka...Kakashi?" Naruto put Kakashi down at the entrance of the hospital, propped up against a column, and said quietly, "They are going to pay for this. Are there more Akatsuki members in the village?" Shizune nodded, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks. She said, "They are around the middle of the village. There's some shinobi who's got a whole load of animals summoned up there."

Naruto nodded and turned around. He said, "Take care of Kakashi sensei's body." Shizune blinked and he was gone.

The woman turned towards Kakashi, and knelt beside him. She felt his pulse, hoping against hope that maybe the elite shinobi was not yet dead. But Kakashi's hand was as cold and lifeless as could be. Shizune choked back another stream of tears, and carefully lifted Kakashi's body, around her shoulders.

Naruto raced towards the explosions that he heard, which were becoming more and more numerous. He had only one thought in his mind, 'Today, the Akatsuki will be finished.' He rounded a corner, and came face to face with a giant orange caterpillar. Naruto stopped in his tracks, and said, "Seriously?"

The caterpillar charged at him. In the space of a second, Naruto dodged the caterpillar by jumping above his head, and at the same time, his two tails extended into hands and created a Rasengan, much bigger than a regular one. Naruto yelled, "Rasengan!" The roiling orb hit the caterpillar, which was forced into the ground. The force of the Rasengan totally crushed the animal, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a presence behind him and turned around to face the Animal Path. The boy looked at him with loathing and the Animal Path simply stared at him. Nagato, from his abode, thought, 'So, he was able to defeat the Asura Path. Let's see how he fares against multiple opponents.' As Naruto began to charge, the Animal Path signed once, and hit the ground, intoning, "Summoning Jutsu." A huge cloud of smoke went up and Naruto stopped in his tracks, as he saw two huge dogs facing him. But the astonishing part was not that the dogs were over twenty feet high. It was the fact that they were two headed dogs.

The dogs barked, a huge sound, which resonated around the village, and Naruto thought, 'That's some nasty dogs. I better deal with them, quickly.' He decided to get a couple of his friends too, and quickly signed, "Summoning Jutsu!" Another giant cloud of smoke went up and this time, the Animal Path was stopped in his tracks, while Nagato wondered what animal Naruto had summoned.

As the smoke cleared, three giant toads stood in place of Naruto, while the boy as standing on the head of the toad in the middle. Naruto looked around and whistled. He thought, 'Boy, I hadn't expected to summon so many. How'd did that happen? Oh, wait, the fox chakra.'

Gamabunta said, "What the hell is going on, Naruto? Why've you summoned so many of us here?" Naruto said, "The Akatsuki are terrorising the village. The ninja in front of you is a summoning style user. Look at those dogs. Think you and your pals can take care of them while I go smack that guy up?"

Gamabunta snorted and said, "Course. Leave it to us. Come on, Gamaono, Gamaken. Let's take out the trash." The three of them unhooked their weapons from their holsters and charged towards the dogs, which were howling, their mouths salivating. Naruto jumped down from the Chief's head, landing right in front of the Animal Path, while Nagato stared at him in worry, wondering how much strength the boy possessed.

Naruto said, "You're going to pay, you understand? All of you."

Nagato thought, 'He knows about all the Paths of Pein?' Naruto said, "You Akatsuki freaks have been on my nerved for too damn long. I've had it up to here with your annoyance. Enough is enough." Nagato heaved a sigh of relief and signed. The Animal Path signed as well, and again incanted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

This time, instead of caterpillars or dogs, four small clouds of smoke went up, and four figures emerged out of them. Naruto took a look at them, and said, "What's with the matching hair colour?" Then he suddenly noticed. He thought, 'What the heck? They have the same eyes! All of them have those purple eyes! And even the one who I defeated earlier had the same eyes. What's up with that?'

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew up around the area, and Naruto smiled slightly. He said, "Always trying to make an entrance, aren't you?"

Jiraiya smiled and said, "You got it. Now, wait a minute. What the heck?"

Naruto said, "What happened, Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya said, "Those eyes..." The boy said, "Yeah, I kinda noticed as well. All of them have the same eyes." Jiraiya said, "Not only that, Naruto. I've only ever seen those eyes once before. And that face, I'll never forget it. Yahiko."

The Deva Path came forward and said, "Hello, Jiraiya-sensei. You haven't changed much, I see." Naruto said, "Jiraiya-sensei?" The Deva Path smiled and said, "I see you haven't told your student about your past, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya said, "Where are Nagato and Konan?" The Deva Path smiled and held his arms wide. He said, "They are around here somewhere. It's been a long time, sensei. I hope you're still as strong as you were that time." Naruto was getting irritated and said, "What the heck is going on here, Pervy Sage? Who is that? And how do you know him?"

Jiraiya raised his hand and said, "I'll answer all your questions later, Naruto. For now, let me focus on these guys. What's this, Yahiko? Why do you have the Rinnegan? And what happened to Nagato?" The Deva Path said, "You left us and ran off back to your village, when we still needed you. You left us while we were expecting you to teach us much more. We were dependent on you, but you still went away. After that, we decided to increase our ranks, and gathered up more members. We became the Akatsuki. But I don't need to tell you what happened, Jiraiya-sensei, not when you're about to die anyway."

Naruto's face turned red with anger, and in a second, he had a Rasenshuriken in his left hand. He shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT!" He charged at the Deva Path, who didn't even flinch. At the last moment, the Preta Path stepped in and held his hands out. Naruto's jutsu struck the man's hands.

But to Naruto's great amazement, the jutsu began to shrink and become less powerful. He thought, 'What the heck is this?' The jutsu was absolutely nullified in less than half a minute. Naruto jumped back and Jiraiya said, "That's bad. I guess we can't use NinJutsu against this guy."

Naruto said, "They're still going down. One of them killed Kakashi sensei." Jiraiya said, "What? How is that possible?" Naruto nodded, remembering Kakashi's body, and suppressing a shudder. He said, "I went berserk and killed the guy, using Kyuubi's chakra. Tell me, what about this guy, you say, Yahiko? What are his abilities?" Jiraiya said, "He used to be good in all sorts of jutsus. He never mastered most of them, but his ability was that he possessed three different chakra affinities in him. I had hoped to train him to become an elite shinobi, but I was called back by the Leaf before I could do so."

Naruto said, "You need to give me more context here, Pervy Sage. Who is this guy?" Jiraiya said, "Later, Naruto. Right now, all we need to focus on is how to defeat these guys." Then he said, "Hold on, what is this?"

But before he could say anything else, the Human Path and the Animal Path charged and Jiraiya and Naruto got ready. Jiraiya said, "I think I've seen these guys before, Naruto. Give me some time." Naruto nodded, determined to stop the Akatsuki. The two of them met the two Paths with a clash, and in a second, the Animal Path and Jiraiya went flying backwards.

Naruto said, "What the heck, Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya got up from the pile of rubble her had landed in and said, "Hoo, that guy sure packs a punch." He said, "Take care of him, I'll take your guy." Naruto nodded and switched places with him. The Human Path came forward and began attacking. Naruto realized that this guy was much stronger than the Animal Path and began fighting in earnest. As he did, he began to feel his chakra becoming lesser and thought, 'Looks like the fox isn't going to help me out anymore.'

The fox heard his thoughts and said, "It's nothing like that. It's just that I can't send much chakra to you when I'm stuck behind this cage. I'll need some time to gather more chakra." Naruto thought, 'No problem.' The Human Path began to press the attack, and Naruto realized that he was at a disadvantage. He hopped back and took a scroll out of his pocket. He signed, and the scroll unsealed. Fast as lightning, the boy pressed his hand on the seal, and, a puff of smoke went up. The Human Path stopped, not sure what was happening.

As the smoke cleared, all the Paths noticed that Naruto was now no longer bare handed. He was holding a staff blade in his hand. Naruto thought, 'I really need to start using that scabbard that Ino got me.' He brandished the staff blade at the Human Path, who dodged behind.

Naruto pressed the attack this time, and got the advantage because of the reach of his weapon, forcing the Human Path to dodge continuously. Naruto swung his staff blade at the Human Path's head, who ducked on instinct. Naruto grinned, and suddenly his staff blade extended into a greenish broadsword, which he swung towards the shinobi. The Human Path hadn't expected this and was unable to fully dodge, causing it the loss of its left hand.

The Human Path jumped back, and landed behind the Naraka Path, who was now signing quickly. As he finished signing, a giant purplish head emerged from out of the ground, and opened its mouth. The Human Path quickly walked inside, and the mouth closed. A few seconds later, the Path emerged from the mouth of the head, its hand fully restored. Naruto whistled, thinking, 'That is one hell of an ability. I guess I need to take him out first, or else I can keep attacking these guys and nothing will happen to them.'

Jiraiya panted, facing the Animal Path and the Deva Path, who seemed to have joined the fray. The Deva Path said, "Not bad, sensei. You definitely seem stronger than when you left us." Jiraiya said, "What happened to you? Why are you so hell bent on destroying this village?"

The Deva Path smiled and replied, "Oh, we don't intend that at all, sensei. In fact, we weren't even going to attack the village. All we want is Naruto." Jiraiya said, "Whatever your plan is, it's not going to work, Yahiko."

The Path's smile faded, and was replaced with a look of anger. It said, "Yahiko is dead! He's dead! This is nothing but his body, used for the Six Paths Jutsu!" Suddenly, Nagato realized that he had spoken too much, and cursed himself. Before Jiraiya could think, the Deva Path held his right hand forward and said, "Almighty Push!"

Jiraiya felt himself being propelled backwards, and went flying past Naruto. He got up with a groan and said, "Naruto..." The boy, who was busy fighting both, the Naraka Path and the Human Path, created five clones and went to the old man. He said, "You alright, Pervy Sage?"

Jiraiya said, "I suddenly realized what seemed wrong. These guys, they are all dead. I've seen them all, during my time traveling around the neighbouring countries. If you swap their hair colours and their eyes, then they are all shinobi who I have met in the past. I couldn't understand before, but just now, I swear I heard Nagato's voice echo from the body of Yahiko. He said that Yahiko is dead, which made me wonder about the rest of them. It seems obvious now, Nagato is controlling these guys somehow. It's a jutsu, and no doubt, it's related with his Rinnegan."

Naruto's head was swimming. He said, "What's all this? Nagato? Rinnegan? What the heck is this?" Jiraiya said, "The Rinnegan is supposed to be a legend. It is supposed to be the Bloodline Trait or the Kekkei Genkai of the Sage of the Six Paths. I found it in Nagato when I first met him."

Naruto said, "But what does the Rinnegan do?" Jiraiya shook his head and said, "That, I don't know. It is rumoured to do so many things that I don't know anymore. But it seems that each of the abilities of the Rinnegan are equally distributed in these six people. The one over there, the guy I called Yahiko, is able to push and pull things and people. The one next to him is able to summon animals. The two which you were fighting, are still unclear. And the last guy, that fatso, seems to be able to absorb NinJutsu."

Naruto said, "That guy with the tough face is able to repair the others. I cut off the left hand of the tall guy, and that one repaired him with some weird jutsu, which causes some demonic head to come out of the ground."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "We need some help if we want to finish this." Naruto said, "No, Pervy Sage. We can't afford to drag the others into this. These guys have come here for me, haven't they? Well, I'm going to take them all out." Jiraiya said, "Naruto, even you aren't strong enough to take on all of them at once."

Naruto said, "I don't think I'll ever know without trying." Jiraiya began to argue, but the Deva Path said, "Enough talking, sensei. I gave you enough time to recover. Time to resume our match."

He spread his hands out, wider than before, and took a deep breath. Then he said, "Universal Pull!" The pervert and his student were both pulled towards the Deva Path. All of a sudden, he twisted his hands to the opposite direction, and said, "Almighty Push!"

The sudden change in inertia caused extreme discomfort to the two of them as they went flying back in the direction where they had been pulled from in the first place. Jiraiya groaned as he tried to get up, and Naruto stood up, panting.

The boy pulled up the old pervert and said, "We can't allow him to do that again, or we're gonna have a very tough time even standing up." Jiraiya nodded and said, "I have an idea." He quickly signed and said, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Two small toads emerged next to him and he said, "Hey, Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima. I need your help." The two toads looked at him and said, "No problem, Jiraiya-boy." Fukasaku said, "What do you need?" Jiraiya said, "I need to go into Sage Mode."

Fukasaku nodded and said, "Alright, let's do it."

The two toads jumped onto Jiraiya's shoulders clapped their hands together. Jiraiya suddenly straightened up, and his fingers began to lengthen. His nose grew larger, and started getting spotty. His chin sprouted a small goatee. His eyes turned to toad-like eyes.

Naruto said, "Good idea, Pervy Sage. I'll cover you."

He signed and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Twenty clones burst out in front of him, and all charged at the Paths of Pein. They began to attack haphazardly, in order to throw the Paths off their game. But the Paths were able to counter every attack the clones threw at them, and defeated the clones relatively easily. However, as the Deva Path looked over at the real Naruto, he saw five of them sitting with their eyes closed, meditating.

The Deva Path extended a rod of some black metal out of its cloak sleeve, and rushed over to attack. At the last moment, four of the Narutos vanished, and the real Naruto stretched his hand out and blocked the rod. He opened his eyes and Pein saw the toad like dash in them. He thought, 'That, is not good.'

As he thought that, Naruto's hand struck him in the stomach, and the Path wheezed in discomfort. Naruto got up and broke into a Frog Kumite stance. The other Paths also gathered around the Deva Path and stared at the boy. Just then, Jiraiya jumped over and stood next to Naruto.

The Deva Path said, "Impressive. I see that both of you are able to enter Sage Mode. But the question is, how long will it last?" Jiraiya said, "Long enough to bring an end to you, and find out where Nagato and Konan are."

Nagato shuddered slightly in his hiding spot, wondering how his former mentor had realized his secret. Then he thought, 'He may be bluffing. I mustn't fall for his tricks. He's still as sly as ever.'

He kept the Deva Path impassive. Jiraiya also went into the Frog Kumite stance. As the two of them stared at the five Paths, all of a sudden, a burst of gold came up in front of them, and four shinobi emerged in front of them.

"Thank you, Genma, Raido and Iwashi. I'll take it from here."

Tsunade's voice sounded clear as crystal in the silence. The three shinobi bowed slightly and took off. Tsunade said, "About time, Pein. I was wondering when you would finally show up to capture Naruto."

The Deva Path looked at her in surprise and said, "I wasn't aware that you were expecting me." Tsunade laughed and said, "Oh, I was expecting you from the last two years."

She looked behind her shoulder and said, "Why haven't you finished dealing with these jerks yet? I had expected more from the two of you." Naruto said, "They killed Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade froze. She said, "What? What did you just say?"

Naruto nodded sadly, and then his eyes turned over to the Paths, who were all waiting for some reason. He said, "I'm going to take them all out. I would advise you to get out of the way, Grandma Tsunade." Tsunade walked towards them, and stood next to Jiraiya.

The Paths began to create a formation. The Animal Path and the Human Path stood in front, while the Preta Path stood behind them. The Deva Path was in the rear, while the Naraka Path was at the end. Naruto said, "We need to cut off the Path which heals them first. He's standing behind everyone else."

Tsunade nodded and said, "We need a distraction." The two males agreed. Then Tsunade got a better look at the Deva Path and said, "Wait a minute. Is that…Yahiko?" Jiraiya said grimly, "I'm afraid it is. He's not alive, though. He's merely a puppet. I think that Nagato's Rinnegan is what's at play here, Tsunade."

The female Sannin said, "But where is Nagato, then? Or Konan for that matter?" Jiraiya shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I sure as hell intend to find out." The Human Path charged towards Tsunade, and the Animal Path signed quickly, intoning "Ninja Arts: Summoning Jutsu!"

A swarm of wolves spread out in front of the three Leaf shinobi. Jiraiya cracked his knuckles and Naruto dropped into the new stance he had recently created, a mix of Iron Fist and Frog Kumite. The wolves snarled and ran towards the three of them.

The Human Path met Tsunade with a resounding clash, and the female was able to block his opening salvo. She quickly channelled chakra into her legs and performed a high kick, which the Path barely dodged. The Hokage quickly turned the high kick into a leap and brought her elbow down into the back of the Path, causing it to crash into the ground.

Naruto and Jiraiya each caught hold of one of the wolves' tails, and threw them into the rest of the pack. All the wolves landed in a heap, like a set of bowling pins huddled together after a strike. They got up again and began attacking. The two ninjas quickly dispatched of all of them with a combination of TaiJutsu and a flurry of Rasengans.

Jiraiya caught hold of the last wolf and hurled it at the Animal Path, which dispelled the wolf in order to save itself. Just then, the three toads which Naruto had summoned earlier came into view, and Naruto said, "It sure took you guys long enough to defeat those dogs."

Gamabunta said, "They weren't that easy to defeat, because they kept multiplying every time we killed one. But we managed to get them all somehow." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya said, "Naruto? Did you summon all three of them?" The boy said, "I was using the fox's chakra, Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that. Come one, Gamabunta and you two, we need to get rid of these guys." The three toads said, "No problem."

The Animal Path signed again and a huge cloud of smoke went up into the air. As it cleared, four animals stood in front of the Leaf shinobi. A giant panda, rhinoceros, bison and a huge bird. Jiraiya said, "Just how many creatures can this guy summon?"

Naruto said, "Guys, can you deal with those three on the ground?" The toads replied enthusiastically and charged at the summons of Pein. Tsunade had managed to throw the Human Path into one of the buildings and had completely broken it.

Jiraiya said, "One down, four to go."

Naruto smiled and said, "Two down and four to go, sensei."

The three of them quickly charged at the Paths simultaneously. Naruto suddenly said, "Why isn't anyone else in the village?" Tsunade said, "I told them to stay back. They are at the perimeter, observing the battle. They will step in if necessary. All the civilians have been extracted from the village and are safe and sound."

The Paths waited until the three of them reached close proximity. Then the Deva Path leapt above the Preta Path's head, holding his right hand out in front of him as he did so. The three suddenly felt a large pull directed towards them. Tsunade planted her feet in the ground, and the males were able to counter the pull using their Sage Mode chakra.

The Deva Path said, "I guess my Jutsu isn't going to work so well against you, isn't it?" Jiraiya said, "Why don't you just tell me what is going on, Yahiko? Why do you have the Rinnegan? And why do these people all have the Rinnegan? Did you steal them from Nagato?"

The Deva Path laughed and said, "Steal them? Why would I? And like I said, I'm already dead. I am merely a one of a group of six, known as the Six Paths of Pein." Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard that. 'Six Paths? Does that mean that there were six of these Rinnegans? But these guys didn't have the Rinnegan when I met them before in my travels!'

He said, "I don't really understand what you mean, so I'm not going to ask again. I guess I'll just have to find out on my own." Naruto said, "Don't worry, Pervy Sage. Whatever secret these guys have, I'll help you find it." Tsunade said, "Don't you count me out, you two."

As they spoke, Naruto said, "Dammit, we let our guard down!" Tsunade said, "What do you mean, Naruto?"

The boy said, "That guy in the back. He went and repaired the one you defeated!" Tsunade said, "Gosh! I totally forgot about that one! Damn!" The Human Path came and stood next to the Animal Path again.

Naruto was getting irritated now, and said, "I'm going to take out that guy behind. Help me with a distraction, will you?" He whispered something to the two of them and they smiled.

Jiraiya kicked off his sandals and they went up in the air. Before they could touch the ground, Jiraiya was right in front of the Animal Path, and created a Rasengan six feet in diameter. He shouted, "MASSIVE RASENGAN!"

In the blink of an eye, the Animal Path was substituted with the Preta Path, which began to nullify the jutsu. Tsunade, meanwhile, had begun to attack the Human Path, who was trying its hardest to dodge the series of fast punches that came its way. Naruto created a clone with his mind, and formed a giant Rasenshuriken, which he threw straight at the Deva Path.

Nagato froze, thinking, 'He can throw it? He thrust it at the Asura Path, and at me before, so how can he suddenly throw it?' He made the Deva Path dispel the Jutsu by using the Almighty Push. But what Nagato didn't expect was the second Rasenshuriken heading his way. He thought, 'So fast! And my Deva Path's power has yet to recharge!'

He had no choice. The Animal Path came in middle of the attack and was completely annihilated. A giant explosion took place and the Paths of Pein all tried to shield themselves. As the smoke cleared, Tsunade was still fighting the Human Path, gaining some advantage with every punch, while Jiraiya was no engaged in hand to hand combat with the Preta Path. The Animal Path was dead and the Deva Path and Naraka Path were watching the scene unfold in front of them, with worried expressions on their faces.

Just then, Nagato noticed that something was missing. A loud roar went up behind him, and he turned the Deva Path around to notice the Naraka Path being shredded into pieces by Naruto's Rasenrengan. Nagato said, "NO!" Naruto himself was blasted back by the force of his Rasenrengan and only somehow managed to straighten himself before he fell to the ground.

The Deva Path was now agitated. All of a sudden, the two Paths fighting the Sannins fell to the ground, lifeless. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other in confusion. Naruto panted with the amount of pressure associated with creating two Rasenshurikens and a Rasenrengan. He went back from Sage mode into normal mode.

The Deva Path began to fly into the air, so gracefully, that it almost seemed calm and serene. It hovered in the air right above the centre of the village, and stretched its hands out on both sides. It shouted at the top of its voice, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

For a second, nothing happened. But then, all of a sudden, the entire village seemed as though it was being pushed. Jiraiya and Tsunade picked up Naruto, who had fallen down, and jumped away from the centre of the village as fast as they could.

The entire village was pushed to the eddes by the jutsu of Pein. A giant crater opened up in the middle of the village, where only moments before, there had been a fully functioning city.

Tsunade gasped at the giant crater. She said, "Just what is this guy? He annihilated the entire village in a second!" Jiraiya looked at her with a grim expression and said, "I think we just pissed him off."

Naruto had got up, and said, "You two." The two Sannins looked at him and he said, "I'm going to take it from here. He's the only one left, and I promised myself that I would avenge Kakashi sensei." Tsunade said, "No way, he's too strong."

Jiraiya put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and said, "He needs to do this. I would do it in a heartbeat for Sarutobi sensei." Tsunade understood how Naruto was feeling and so she said, "Alright. Naruto. But if I see an inkling of you not being able to puul it off, I'm going to send Jiraiya in." Naruto nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just hand me a chakra pill."

Tsunade held out a vial filled with a blue liquid and said, "This is much stronger than pills. I had given you a set for your birthday, didn't I?" Naruto said, "I still need to figure out how to carry them without breaking them." Tsunade said, "Just store them in seals, baka." She handed him the vial and he drank the contents. All of a sudden, his pupils dilated, and a bluish aura extended out of him. He said, "What the hell is this?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "That should get your chakra to the max. Go and give him hell from me." Naruto jumped, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Tsunade said, "Do you think he can do it?" Jiraiya said, "I really hope he can. I don't want to have anything to do with Pein." Tsunade said, "That's some cowardly talk from you, Jiraiya. What's come over you?" He said, "I just decided that I want to live long enough to see Naruto become Hokage."

Naruto jumped down into the centre of the crater. The Deva Path was standing in the centre, waiting for him. It said, "That was unwise of you to come down here without your mentor." Naruto cracked his knuckles and said, "You're just about to find out what happens when you irritate a Jinchuuriki. You shouldn't have messed with me."

Pein extended a rod of black metal from his hand and broke it off, holding it as a sword. Naruto took out his staff blade from his belt, where he had stashed it previously. The two of them faced each other. All of a sudden, the three toads jumped into the battlefield. Gamabunta said, "What happened, Naruto? We were fighting those animals and all of a sudden they disappeared. We turned around to see village completely crushed!"

Naruto said, "This guy did it. I'm going to take him out now. Gamabunta, thanks for your help. You should go get some rest now." Gamabunta said, "Are you freakin' kidding me, Naruto! Look at the damage this guy has done to the village! You can't take him on alone."

Naruto said, "Go, Gamabunta. I swore to avenge Kakashi sensei, and I won't be able to do it if you guys are helping me." Gamabunta suddenly realized what Naruto was talking about and said, "If this is so important to you, then so be it. Where's Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

Naruto pointed at the direction where they were, and said, "Stand by if you want. But no meddling. Promise me." Gamabunta promised, and the three toads took off. Pein said, "You have no idea what you're dealing with." Naruto said, "I could say the same about you."

A gust of wind blew around the newly formed crater, and a sole leaf began to fall down. As it touched the ground, the two shinobi charged…

Naruto waited for Pein to swing his weapon first, which was fortunate, because the black rod not only swung at him, it also extended as it did. Naruto managed to block it somehow with his staff blade, and then decided to test the strength of the rod. He channelled his wind chakra into the staff blade, creating the broadsword, and tried to cut through the black rod.

Pein smiled and said, "That is not going to work, Naruto. My chakra receiver can withstand heavy damage, and is extremely durable. It will not be destroyed so easily." Naruto said, "Lucky for you, or this fight would be over before it began."

Pein was surprised by the boy's confidence and said, "You're not what I expected after hearing Itachi's reports. He described you as ignorant and weak. I suppose two years can change people a lot." Naruto said, "You know what? I've just about had it with all of your talking. Now shut your mouth and die."

The boy let go of his staff blade, so quickly that Pein was not able to anticipate what he would do next. Naruto aimed a low punch at Pein's abdomen, and when the Deva Path jumped up to avoid it, he turned the punch into a backhand slap and quickly tagged the Rinnegan user's leg.

The Deva Path stared at Naruto in confusion, who said, "You might as well quit now, you're dead anyway." Pein looked down at his leg in curiosity and then looked back at the boy, saying, "A FuinJutsu seal? What does it signify?" Naruto smirked and said, "Your demise."

Just then, Pein's eyes glowed and Naruto felt himself being held in a master lock. He gasped involuntarily. The Deva Path said, "Did you honestly think that I was still alone?" Naruto felt his chakra begin to drain and realized that the Preta Path was absorbing his chakra.

He said, "Clever. I thought that you killed the other two off in order to increase your own power. It was a bluff, wasn't it?" The Deva Path said, "Very good, but only partly correct. I did cut off their power to amplify mine, but only temporarily. You see, the more I use my power, the more time it takes to recharge it."

The knucklehead said, "Too bad that it didn't work out as smoothly as you hoped." Nagato was now confused with Naruto's words and said, "I fail to understand what you mean." Naruto smiled and replied, "What are you going to do now? How are you going to capture me?" The Deva Path replied, "Well, I assume you've realized that you've already been captured?"

Naruto said, "Oh, you think this is capturing me?" He closed his eyes and began to gather nature energy. The Deva Path noticed what he was doing and said, "You don't get it, do you? No matter how much energy you gather, my Preta Path can absorb it!"

Naruto opened his eyes, and said with a look of grim determination, "That's what I'm counting on." Pein froze, and Naruto kept pumping nature energy through his body, which was rapidly being absorbed by the Preta Path.

Suddenly, the Preta Path's face began to bulge. Naruto heard the familiar noise and grinned in triumph. The Preta Path's hands and feet began to become webbed and large, and tore out through its gloves and shoes. They started turning a dark green in colour.

The Deva Path said, "What is this? What's happening?" Naruto said, "I didn't expect you to know, so I'll tell you. Nature energy is extremely difficult to handle. It took me three weeks to master it. Do you think it is so easy becoming a Sage? It takes a lot of time to even sense nature energy for most people. And to handle the perfect amount, it takes even more time, since you turn into a stone toad if you intake too much."

The Preta Path let go of Naruto, stopping the chakra flow, but the damage was too great to prevent anymore. As the Deva Path and Naruto looked on, the Preta Path was completely turned into a stone toad. Naruto turned back towards Pein, this time keeping an eye on the other remaining Path of Pein, which was still lying on the ground. Pein sighed and signed. The Human Path woke up and came to stand next to him.

The Deva Path said, "I don't expect you will fall for the same trick again, so I might as well go all out." The Human Path and Deva Path both attacked simultaneously. Naruto began dodging the attacks, using Frog Kumite, mixed with his mom's invented fighting style.

The Deva Path and Human Path took Naruto on a fine trip all around the crater, trying to cave him in. Naruto kept dodging, using all his tricks that he had learnt on his trip with Jiraiya. The old sage watched from atop Gamabunta's head, saying, "Ha! He's sure doing well right now." Tsunade said, "Those are your moves, Jiraiya. Did you teach him everything you know in two years?"

Jiraiya said, "Well, I've kept a few of them secret. But he learns extremely quickly because of his Shadow Clones." Tsunade nodded and the two of them continued to watch the fight.

The Kyuubi suddenly said, "Naruto, I've gathered enough chakra. Here you go." Naruto said quickly, "Not yet, Kyuubi. I'll need your chakra, but in a few moments. Can you hold it till then?" The Kyuubi growled at being told what to do, but agreed.

Naruto thought, 'Just a few moments, not much longer now…' He quickly jumped back and the Human Path came in to punch him, and Naruto said, "NOW!" The Kyuubi passed on the chakra to Naruto and he suddenly burst in an aura of golden chakra, his golden cloak reappearing around him.

Before the Human Path could stop itself, it came right in the path of the massive Rasengan that Naruto had created in under a nanosecond. The entire ground burst with a giant explosion, and the Deva Path jumped back to avoid getting caught in the aftermath of the blast.

Naruto grinned as he felt the power of the Nine Tails wash over him again, and looked at the Deva Path with slitted eyes. Nagato thought, 'This is not good. He took out all of my Paths, and my Deva Path is not yet fully powered up. I need a plan.'

But before he could do anything, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared right in front of him, arm swinging out in a giant punch, enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra. Holding the Deva Path's hand out in a cross in front of itself was all that Nagato could do to try to block the attack. The body of Yahiko went flying from the force of the attack and landed around a hundred feet away.

Nagato was extremely worried now, and said, "This is getting ridiculous. I hadn't expected to go down so easily. I thought, maybe one or two Paths at most, but all five of them?" Konan said, "What now, Nagato? Are you going to retreat?"

Nagato said, "Not yet. I still have Sasuke. Find him, and bring him back. I need him to lower Naruto's defences. Where did he run off to?" Konan said, "He said something about Itachi being nearby and ran off before the Zetsus or I could stop him. He's pretty fast, too, so I decided not to go after him and waste my chakra."

Nagato said, "I'll retreat to outside the village for now. Which direction did Sasuke head in?" Konan replied, "South-east."

Nagato immediately signed and the Deva Path got up, unsteadily. Naruto charged in, but the Path jumped high in the air, and Nagato poured more power into him, allowing the Deva Path to fly again.

The Rinnegan user coughed up a gallon of blood, wheezing with the effort of giving the Deva Path so much of his power. Konan was startled and began to come over to him, but Nagato said, "No need, Konan. I will be alright. The important thing is to get Yahiko's body out of there."

Naruto began giving chase to the Deva Path, who had begun flying out of the crater, towards the forest surrounding the Leaf village. Nagato kept Naruto guessing his location in order to get a bit of time to recuperate.

Sasuke ran after Itachi, as the older Uchiha tried to get out of sight. Sasuke shouted, "Stop and fight me like a man!" Itachi looked behind and said, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I don't have time for you right now. There are bigger things to worry about."

Sasuke said, "Are you fleeing because Pein is here? Are you afraid that he will capture you?" Itachi laughed and continued running, while saying, "Pein is not going to come after me, not when he's having the fight of his life against Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke was confused and said, "How do you know this?"

Itachi said, "Did you think that the Akatsuki are the only people in the world with spies everywhere?" The raven haired boy said, "Stop and fight!" Itachi stopped abruptly and said, "Look, Sasuke, much as I would like to fight, I can't right now. I have some duties to perform, much as I would like to test your strengths again."

Sasuke charged at him, forming a Chidori in his right hand as he did. At the last moment, Kisame appeared out of nowhere and held the younger Uchiha's hand, saying, "Didn't you hear him, kid? He doesn't want to fight right now."

Sasuke smirked and said, "I don't think he has a choice." Itachi sighed and said, "Sasuke, I will fight you when the time is right. As of now, I need to be someplace else, and you should go back. And a word of advice, leave the Akatsuki. They are not who they seem to be. They will use you and if you aren't needed anymore, they will kill you with no second thought."

Sasuke said, "As if I care. All I care about is killing you and getting my revenge." Kisame let go of the boy's hand and Sasuke jumped back. Itachi said, "One day, you will realize what I did and why I did it. Then, when you know the full story, you will no longer pursue me." Sasuke said, "Well, why don't you tell me the story now?"

Itachi said, "You are not yet old enough to understand. Your mind is yet too fragile. Your vengeful thoughts will not allow you to think rationally. Once you become mature enough, I will tell you everything you need to know. Know this, though. The Leaf village is your true home, and no matter what you do, you cannot change that fact. If you have even a little bit of self-respect, go back to the village. Leave the Akatsuki and return home."

Sasuke shrugged and said, "It's too late now. I am a criminal, with a bounty on my head. No doubt the major villages have already learnt that I have joined the Akatsuki. And do you think that the Leaf village will accept me with open arms after all that has happened?"

Itachi said, "No doubt it will take time, but they will welcome you back. They'll probably keep you under surveillance for a while, but you'll be able to return to a normal shinobi life, Sasuke. And as your elder brother, I need you to know that everything I did was for a reason, a reason which you will know in time."

Sasuke shook his head stubbornly and said, "Until I know the reason, I will not head back to the Leaf village." Itachi sighed in disappointment and said quietly, "You still have a lot to learn about the shinobi world." He disappeared, and Kisame smiled his razor sharp smile, and said, "I'd listen to Itachi if I were you, kid. He's probably forgotten more about the shinobi world than you have ever learnt."

Kisame took to the trees, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. All of a sudden, a nearby explosion rocked the forest, and shook Sasuke out of his reverie. He turned towards the source of the explosion just in time to see the Deva Path of Pein falling towards him. He quickly caught the man and righted him up. Naruto came running towards where the Deva Path had fallen and said, "Come back and fight, you coward. Quit running!"

Naruto said quietly, "So, Sasuke, you really joined the Akatsuki, huh?" Sasuke said, "I didn't have much of a choice. In order to hunt Itachi down, I swore that I will do whatever it takes." Naruto said, "You know, I still havent' given up the promise I made to Sakura to bring you back." Sasuke laughed and said, "That stupid thing again? Naruto, didn't I tell you to stop wasting your time with me? I am an avenger, and I don't have any time for you or the stupid village."

Naruto had a Rasengan ready in his hand by the moment Sasuke finished saying the last word. He said, "I don't care what you think about me. But don't you dare talk smack about the village, teme!" Sasuke began forming a Chidori, wondering how Naruto had progressed to making a Rasengan so quickly and in just one hand, without a clone.

Naruto said, "You really have fallen, Sasuke. If you have even the slightest bit of self-respect, come back to the village."

Sasuke suddenly remembered Itachi's words and thought, 'They think the exact same way. Well, the only difference is that one of them slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan and the other is the host to the demon which almost destroyed the Leaf village.'

Naruto, whose eyes were totally focused on Sasuke, didn't notice him disappearing into the shadows. Sasuke said, "I don't have anything more to say to you, Naruto. You really are a fool."

He charged at the boy, who waited calmly. Just as Sasuke was about to reach Naruto, he held his hand out, and stopped the raven haired boy's jutsu cold. Sasuke froze; he hadn't expected anyone to be able to stop him now. Naruto said, "You really don't have any idea what I'm been doing in the last three years. I have become stronger than anyone else in the village now. You cannot defeat me, no matter how hard you try. So, I'm just going to say this, come back home, Sasuke. I promise you that I myself will help you track down Itachi."

Sasuke snorted and said, "You? Stronger than anyone else in the village? Do you take me for a fool, dobe? And as if I would need your help to track down Itachi?" Naruto said, "Oh yeah? How much time did it take you to track him down, huh? And how many times were you beaten by him, humiliated by him, left alive simply because you were beneath him? He could have killed you several times till now. Don't you ever wonder why he left you alive each time?"

Flashback ended

* * *

"Sasuke...I...". Sasuke kicks Naruto off of his hand. Naruto lands on the shore, creating a loud thump. "Naruto you fucking idiot. Why would you go to such extreme lengths for me? Why can't you see that I fucking hate you!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke...sorry that you hate the people that care about you. In the end what the fuck do you have left to live for? Huh! You have nothing!"

"See now we're going around in circles again Naruto. I don't any of you!"

"And when you obtain all the power you want then what!"

"Then i die..Naruto. That's all that's left to do...die."

"Your fucking insane Sasuke..."

"How can i be judged as insane? How Naruto? How can I,when we live in this insane world? Insanity is all we have left...don't you think so Naruto? So can i really be insane? Or just as sane as everyone else? Huh Naruto!" Naruto glares at Sasuke as though he was disgusted by Sasuke's choice of words. Naruto's eyes close."Naruto! Naruto you better wake the fuck up!" Sasuke's throws a jab at

Naruto's face but as his fist met with Naruto, Naruto's body poofs away. "WHAT!" screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs. "KATON: KOHEN RASENGAN!"(FIRESTYLE: FLAME RASENGANG!). Naruto appeared out from underground. His Flame Rasengan barely hit Sasuke on his left shoulder. Sasuke grasps his shoulder with great intensity, glaring at Naruto with such anger and hatred. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AGH YOU STUPID PEICE OF SHIT! AGH"

"I told you I'd wipe that cocky smirk off your face didn't I?"

"You've proven that you're strong Naruto...that doesn't mean you even compare to me!"

"Your still acting cocky Sasuke? I don't think you have much of a chance without the use of your arm." Naruto says confidently.

"I still have a lot more tricks up my sleeve you fucking loser!" Sasuke raises his right arm. Naruto's expression changes all of a sudden. Sasuke now has the ability to perform hand signs with one arm! "What!" exclaims Naruto, "How did you learn to do that!"  
"I guess you forgot that my Sharingan activated when we fought Haku and Zabuza. If you remember my lion's barrage, is a taijustsu that i copied from Lee...and this..this..Naruto..is Haku's! Hyouton Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!" (Secret Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
"W...what?" said Naruto.

Yes Naruto. I'm sure you remember this don't you?" said Sasuke. Sasuke then went into the ice mirror. At that moment all the mirrors had an image of Sasuke. "Hahaha Naruto, You've managed to escape this deadly jutsu once before, but I would love to see you escape it twice." exclaimed Sasuke. Then all the mirrors started spinning in a circle very rapidly, and then came to a halt. "Well Naruto, I'm going to give this jutsu my own personal touch." he said. Sasuke raised his arms to perform a jutsu. Naruto can't tell what jutsu it is because Sasuke uses no hand signs. An electric current forms around the arm's of each Sasuke. "Well Naruto, good luck!" shouted Sasuke. Lightning started to shoot out of each mirror. All the strikes pirced Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto he managed to avoid fatal spots.

"Yes Naruto..it seems that its the end for you!Ushi-Saru-U-Ne-I-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Tori-Ne-Tora-Inu-Tora-I-Tora-Mi-Ushi-Hitsuji-Mi-I-Hitsuji-Ne-Saru-Tori-Tatsu-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Hitsuji-Tora-Mi-Ne-Saru-U-I-Tatsu-Hitsuji-Ne-Ushi-Sura-Tori-Ne-Hitsuji-Tori! ; Suiton: Suirykdan no Jutsu!" (Ox-Monkey-Hare-Rat-Boar-Bird-Ox-Horse-Bird-Rat-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Serpent-Ox-Ram-Serpent-Boar-Ram-Rat-Monkey-Bird -Dragon-Bird-Ox-Horse-Ram-Tiger-Serpent-Rat-Monkey-Hare-Boar-Dragon-Ram-Rat-Ox-Monkey-Bird-Rat-Ram-Bird ;Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)[A/n:F*** IT TOOK SO LONG TO TRANSLATE THE WATER DRAGON JUTSU!]

A vortex of water rises up, transforming into a Dragon made of water. The water dragon circles around Sasuke. "Face it Naruto. You can't win!" exclaimed Sasuke. The dragon's eyes glowed a very crimson red as they glared at Naruto. Naruto expression seemed very concerned. The Water Dragon widened it's mouth and let out a powerful growl. Sasuke put his hand on the side of the dragon. Sparks of electricity started to seep out of Sasuke's arm. The bolts got bigger and bigger, then reaching the dragon. The bolts within no time consumed the entire dragon. Naruto, within that moment, became a lot more concerned. "Well Naruto...lets see you get out of this!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Within seconds the dragon rushed towards Naruto's direction at the speed of light, growling as it made it's way to him. Naruto acted quickly and he too rushed towards the dragon. Sasuke at this moment had an expression of great surprise to Naruto's action. Naruto leaps towards the dragon, aiming to make it inside it's mouth. Naruto made it inside the stood there dumbfounded. "W-what...the..." wondered Sasuke to himself.

All of a sudden there was a splatter of water and electricity spread through the air creating a thick mist. Sasuke looked to see what was going on. The mist started to swirl into a circular movement as though it was a being sucked into a black hole. The point to where the mist had been being sucked into started to sprout beams of light. Sasuke at that moment realized what was happening. The mist suddenly broke apart as Naruto leapt towards Sasuke with tremendous speed. IN Naruto's hand was a rasengan made up of chakra, water, and electricity. Sasuke leaped into the air in a split second before Naruto had reached him. Naruto stop and with quick reflexes gave his rasengan a new form.

Sasuke landed on a near by tree looking at Naruto rasengan. "What is that?" questioned Sasuke.

"It's a little something I created a while back. Get ready for this Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto had created his signature Fuuton (Shuriken) Rasengan. Naruto, again, leaped towards Sasuke's direction. Sasuke once again leaped out of the way. "You're going to have to be a lot faster than that Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke. As Sasuke turned in mid air to look at Naruto, the Fuuton Rasengan rapidly made it's way to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the rasengan go towards him. Sasuke tried to get out of the way. Sasuke made it out of the way, ending up with a huge gash on his face.

Sasuke landed on the ground on his feet and then kneeled down, hands on his face and his face on the ground. Sasuke let out a ferocious cry of pain. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! AGH! AGH!" cried out Sasuke in an enormous amount of pain. Naruto dropped down from the tree only to stare emotionless at the injured Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing each other, both panting. It was to be expected, given that they had been fighting for roughly the last 20 hours. Both were showing signs of exhaustion. With his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke was able to use Amaterasu and Susanno without limits.

He was also able to use Kamui, although he was not very accurate with it, having only recently acquired it. Finally, he was able to completely suppress any trace of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra. All in all, it was a very hard fight for Naruto.

Naruto hadn't made it easy for Sasuke either. He had finally mastered a new version of the Rasengan. Basically, it was a small scale Rasenshuriken that he could throw like ordinarily shuriken, except they only did roughly the same damage as a Odama Rasengan.

He was also in Sage Mode for the entire fight, having learned to absorb natural energy at any time, enhancing his speed, strength, and constitution tremendously. Lastly, he had finally mastered his own version of Hiraishin, allowing him to teleport around the battlefield to wherever he placed a seal. Even though Sasuke's enhanced Sharingan gave him near-instant reactions, it was hard to avoid Naruto's attacks when the instant he saw them were nearly the same instant it hit.

As a result, the fight was nearly even.

"Reminds us *pant pant* of the old times, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said to his rival.

"Hn. I…actually didn't think *pant pant* you'd make me work this hard to beat you without the Nine-tails." Sasuke said with burning rage that was comming from him.

"I think…*pant pant* it's time to end this fight. I've mastered all three of the techniques my father created. I guess it's time to show you the last one."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. He made seals, Snake-Boar-Ram-Rabbit-Dog-Rat-Bird-Horse-Snake, finally, he clapped his hands together. Or he tried to.

The instant Naruto closed his eyes and started making handseals; Sasuke used his Sharingan to his full potential. He copied Naruto's handseals perfectly, and the instant before Naruto finished his handclap, Sasuke summoned snakes that wrapped around Naruto's wrist, stopping him. The last Uchiha finished the jutsu instead.

Naruto opened his eyes, a hint of regret in his blue eyes.

"Your jealously and your arrogance are your downfall, Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed maniacally. "Jealous? Of you? Only in your dreams, Naruto." Sasuke felt the power flowing through him, due to this unnamed jutsu. "And here I thought you were smarter than to use actually ninjutsu against me. Didn't you remember, that with these blessed eyes of mine, that I can copy any technique before you even finish it?"

"Didn't you remember, Sasuke, that I'm known for my tricks?" Naruto countered.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt something deep inside him turn cold. Ice cold. If he had to describe it, he would call it…

…As cold as death. "Wh-What? What is th-this?"

Naruto smiled sadly. When making handseals, he had been very careful to not use any chakra whatsoever. Sasuke had, and was probably being affected by the jutsu.

"Sasuke…what was the last technique the Yondaime ever used?"

Last technique…Sasuke thought. He supposedly died killing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but what really happened was that he sealed it into Naruto. To do that, he used the…NO, IT CAN'T BE! Sasuke looked behind him. Right into the eyes of the Shinigami, the god of death himself. "No…" Sasuke whispered a denial.

"Yes, Sasuke. This is Shiki Fūjin. This is my father's last technique. It will be your last technique."

The Shinigami bared its sharpened teeth, and Sasuke felt fear, fear like he had never known before. Through the jutsu, he could feel the entity's hatred, his desire to consume all living things, his rage at being summoned like some toy. Horror was written over Sasuke's as the Shinigami reached forwards and pierced his soul.

"I knew you've always been jealous of my techniques, Sasuke, however much you might try to deny it. First it was Kage Bushin, which you couldn't perform effectively because your chakra reserves aren't large enough. Then it was Rasengan, which used no handseals, so you couldn't copy it with your Sharingan. And I'm not blind. I've seen how you've been staring at my personal Hiraishin seals and kunai." Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. We were friends, once, but I can't let you destroy my home. You won't be walking away from this fight."

Naruto's words rung with such conviction that Sasuke knew them to be absolutely true. "I may not be able to destroy Konoha, but I'll make sure to bring you down with me." Sasuke said with determination. He rushed forwards, and Naruto, immobilized by the snakes, couldn't move as Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders. The death god's presence was fused with Sasuke, and the last Uchiha knew exactly what to do to remove Naruto's soul.

The Shinigami's hand plunged out of Sasuke's stomach and into Naruto's. Sasuke willed the hand to close, and it did.

Naruto eye-smiled at him, completely unconcerned with having his soul stripped from his body. He had made his choices already, at this point; nothing either of them could do would change the outcome of the fight. If this was what he had to do to stop Sasuke, so be it.

Sasuke smiled grimly as he started pulling Naruto's soul out. The Shinigami's ethereal hand retracted, pulling out…

…

…

…

And there stood both of there bodies of the two so called brothers both dead and for what it's one of them thought as their bodies just layed there after the seal had happened.

"I'm sorry Sakura- Chan , I couldn't keep my promise to you and I'm sorry Kurma guess your jailor couldn't live up to the hype. The blond knuckle headed hyperactive unpredictable ninja now I'm the floor dead or so he thought.

"Its just like before when I tried to save you years ago , the blonde said to himself recalling the memory before go soul finally left him.

Flashback:

Naruto and Sasuke were standing at the Valley of the End their fight was brutal but now it was time to finish it, Naruto was in his one tail Kyubi form standing on next to the statue of the First Hokage while Sasuke was in his level two curse seal form standing next to the statue of Uchiha Madara. They knew what to do only one way to finish this fight once and for all, for Naruto he wanted to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha so he could fulfill his promise to his pink hair teammate Sakura he made it as a promise of the life time so he was going to fulfill no matter what. For Sasuke it was all about defeating his best friend and brother so he could obtain the power of the Magenkyou sharingan just like his brother Itachi told him to kill his closest friend and he has finally made his choice.

"It's time to finish this dobe any last words before I kill you?"

"No I don't have nothing to say only that I will beat you and bring you back to the village teme one way or the other believe it"

Sasauke growl as he started forming a black color chidori while Naruto started forming a purple rasengan the two charged at each other until their attacks collided.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

BOOM

The collision of the two powerful attacks created a black sphere covering both of them until an explosion occurred, Sasuke's chidori was stronger than Naruto's rasengan and pierce his chest hitting his heart. The blond jinchuuriki scream in pain before falling unconscious he heard the Kyubi sealed inside of him made a loud growl of pain before vanishing it has happen the great Kyubi king of the Bijuu's has died, Naruto felt his life fading away he saw his whole life flashing before his eyes all the people who were his friends his precious people. He felt like crying he knew he was dying he only had a few seconds before death claim him he felt regret, pain and sorrow because he won't be accomplishing the things he wanted to.

(No this can't be…..my friends…..my promise….my dream I'm so sorry everyone I'm…..sorry…..Sakura-chan)

Those was his last thought as he closed his eyes and fell to eternal slumber Uzumaki Naruto was dead, Sasuke stood in front of him staring at his lifeless body he felt a horrible pain and sadness he just killed his best friend. The sky started weeping at the loss as the rain hit hard on the half destroyed valley, Sasuke gaze at the soaked fallen body of the blond not caring about his own soaked body even if he gets a nasty cold he was gone forever. It hurt him so much his leaf head band fell silently next to his body while he gave a loud yell that pierce through the heavens, suddenly his eyes shot open and his sharingan took a new form of a shuriken the same way he has activated his magenkyou sharingan the same way his brother did. He hated doing the same thing he did but he didn't have a choice he needs all the power he could get to kill Itachi .

Or so Sauske thought that I killed the blond but he was in to much joy to notice that Naruto was still breathing he was just unconscious.

Flashback ended

* * *

The blind ninja body was glowing and his body was magically sent away. The blond will not remember anything of his past said a mysterious figure and that tailedbeast that's he's carrying will be transferred to this bdman. Then it was so the soul of Kurma left Naruto and into the bdman and it was a thing of beauty.

Naruto will be reborn and his purpose will to find the legend of Cobalt blade and destroy for that is his Destiny, said the mysterious figure." Now to make sure that the shadow alliance comes into place the voice said as he laughed viciously and left the reborn Naruto somewhere in the new world that he was in.

* * *

 **Ready! Set!**

B-DAFIRE!

In ancient times, the challenge was made,

A sport of honor so many have played,

Through all the highs and lows,

Victory or disaster,

Only the best can be called... B-DACHAMPION!

B-DAFIRE!

Get ready! Here we go! Take down your foe,

You got the skill to decide, come on! B-DAFIRE!

A tournament of champions! A battle for the crown!

Suited up in armor to lay the challenge down!

Lay the challenge down!

GET READY!

Get into position!

Prepare for competition!

Destroy the opposition! B-DAMAN!

Time to battle! Since Time Began!

Only the most skilled can be called masters of B-Daman!

B-DAFIRE!

 **Ended theme song.**

* * *

B-DaMage: This ancient map holds the mystical secrets of the B-DaWorld. They say the greatest warrior of all time will come from right down at there. Kids, Konichiwa. That means hello in case you don't know. I'm B-DaMage, your personal guide to the b-DaWorld. And these cats are my meowmigo's.

Meowmigo's: Konichiwa! Meowmigo 1: I fell down.

B-DaMage: That was cute, give him a 7.5 on the cuteness scale. Now I'm gonna download my tv into your TV. So you can see into the B-DaWorld.

Armada: B-DaMage, guy to the B-DaWorld, I've come with an urgent request. The fate of the world hangs on the balance, please accept my humble offering.

B-DaMage: Oh, they're always making offerings to me. I hope it's chocolate! Ah, that's Armada. He's the greatest inventor in the whole B-DaWorld. I wonder what he is invented this time. Oh.

Armada: This is the most powerful B-Daman of all time; Cobalt Blade. It's made of flaming firestones and the complex system of ultra hightech components. I built it after a frightening midnight, random my territorium. It was a nightmare!

B-DaMage: I feel a flashback coming on.

Armada: The B-Daman Zero System is finished. It's the next generation of B-DaPower. Huh? What? What's that? Waha! It's gone! I designed my Zero System for the ultimum good, but they stole it for the ultimum evil! That's why I built Cobalt Blade, to project the B-DaWorld. Only Cobalt Blade is powerful enough to do so, but it cannot fall into the wrong hands. It needs a true champion, with a pure heart. Only you, B-DaMage, can find the one who belongs with Cobalt Blade.

B-DaMage: Hmmm... sounds good. Cobalt is on his way to a great warrior. Though he may not be great yet. First he must face a series of tests.

 **Raised by cats until he was five, Yamato Delgato's only dream was to play B'Daman-the official sport of the B'DaWorld. However, his dream comes true when he's chosen to wield the most powerful B'Daman ever; the legendary Cobalt Blade. Only he has skills to harness its power. This is his journey into the world of B'Daman as he learns valuable lessons and also tries to save the B'DaWorld from the evil clutches of the Shadow Alliance.**

 **Appearance  
Yamato has brownish red hair and blue eyes. Yamato normally dresses in a western attire as he wears white pants and a sleeveless jacket all of the time. Yamato also has green goggles and a yellow ascot. He also has two belts: one tan and another brown, one for holding his B-Daman and the other for normal reasons. Yamato has matching brown and tan long boots that he takes off when trying to balance himself. Yamato has a scar on his left eye, seemingly since he was a baby but no one has ever mentioned or talked about it. Yamato also has whiskers, caused from the fact he was raised by cats, and shiny white teeth. Yamato also has no nose.**

Yamato is extremely carefree, treating life as a game and fooling around most of the time. Yamato is rarely discouraged (unless he is hungry), he is very upbeat and happy and always looks to find the best in people.

Yamato is also generous and quick to forgive, making him naive. But when it comes to danger and the safety of his friends Yamato can be very serious and can be angered or saddened when this safety is compromised.

Yamato was raised by cats until he was five years of age, thanks to this Yamato is very quick and agile. The combination of all these characteristics is what make will Yamato a great B-Da Player and an even better person.

Now the story starts with the young Yamato Delgato as he and his cat Tommi are racing and running into town as they see a large crowd of people Tommi simply runs into the crowd while Yamato exclaims that he was raised by cats and he can run like one as well.

As Yamato jumps from building to building he jumps over Li and Wen who are seen in an alley way. As Yamato and Tommi race towards their house, Enjyu is seen on a cliff commenting on how Yamato will never defeat him.

Yamato then jumps off a tall rock but falls into his Mom's cafe sign and Tommi defeats Yamato in the race as his mom appears out of the cafe.

While Yamato's in the cafe, Cobalt Blade calls out to him but Yamato's mother interrupts and sends Yamato out for sugar. On his way back from the store he sights a B-Da Battle in progress.

 **Direct hit battle (DHB): Shoot at each other's B-Daman until opponent's B-Daman's switch is hit. In the "Zero" system, this causes a cap to block the barrel (originally a specially made game piece would pop out)**

The battle is interrupted by two thugs that say no one plays on their territory.

Yamato interrupts the two and challenges them to a "challenge" in Yamato's own words, the two then taunt Yamato about never playing B-Daman.

The Tiger thug prepares to hit Yamato his stick is shot by Terry's Wing Ninja B-Daman. Terry then shoots the water carrier above them and the water comes down and as its splashing the container comes over top and covers them.

The two who were interrupted by the thugs then ask Terry if he would like to B-Da Battle but then Terry explains how he only plays for high stakes and then jumps away. As Yamato exclaims his excited feeling about Terry's actions he is interrupted

by a big in a hoodie named Bull.

Bull: Are you going to stay out here all night?

Yamato: Who are you?

Bull: That is a secret. Can you guess? (crickets sing)

Yamato: Why am I supposed to guess?he asked as he only sweat dropped from meeting a total weirdo.

Bull: Well, I gotta vanish mysteriously now. Bye.

Yamato: Wait. Come on in. We can chill out and stuff.

Bull: I gotta run. Don't worry, you'll see me around.

Yamato: All right, later! (Awkward pause, bubble forms around Bull's nose)

Yamato: Dude, what are you doing? Wipe your nose, man! Bull: (Sniffs) Hey, snot happens. Yamato: Eh?

Yamato decided to leave the weirdo alone and go inside to look for his second mom as he finished the task that she gave him as he was looking around seeing that it was totally dark in the store then it normally was.

Yamato decided to call for his mother as she surprises him with a chocolate and cat treat birthday cake. While Yamato and his mother share a conversation Grey appears through the cafe door and surprises both of them. Mie then asks who he is then Grey explains that he's come for Cobalt Blade.

Gray: I'm here for Cobalt Blade. Hand it over.

Yamato: Excuse you. Just what's Cobalt Blade? He said confused as he had no idea why the now named Gray broke into his home.

Gray: Don't play dumb, kid. I know you've got it. I want it now! (Gray kicks chair at table, cake falls to the floor)

Gray: It took me a year to track you down. It's been a long, hard journey. (Yamato starts getting angry)

Gray: Well? What's a matter, cat got your tongue?

Yamato: (Grunting) That... was... my... CAKE! He said as he was burning with rage and determination in his eyes.

Grey then threatens him as he pulls out his Chrome Zephyr B-Daman. The wall next to them then breaks open as a large ray of light shine out of it.

Then a shooting star like ball flies to Yamato and takes its true form. It is revealed to be Cobalt Blade by Grey. Mie then explains that it is his B-daman and his destiny. Grey then challenges him to a 1 on 1 direct hit battle for Cobalt Blade.

Yamato vs Gray

The battle begins as Yamato fires off shots and Grey easily dodges them, Grey then fires a power shot and hits Yamato's shield, taunting him.

Grey then tells him that he has no strategy and is just firing rapidly, he says that a great battler has his own style but Yamato has nothing.

Yamato is then shot by Grey's Chrome Impact Slam and Yamato falls backwards as him mom tells him cats always land on their feet, this encouragement causes Yamato to begin thinking like a cat.

Grey's finishing shot misses much to his surprise as Yamato tells him that he felt the shot coming, to Grey surprise he figures that Yamato can feel the B-Da power.

Yamato loads his last shot and Cobalt Blade begins to change into its battling form with the flame stripes and eyes on the visor. With Yamato's new found abilities he is able to dodge Grey's next shot and returns fire with a power shot,

Grey does the same in panic and the two B-Da balls collide, and the two use their B-Da power to push both of their B-Da balls at each other, Grey tries to push his forward but to no avail, Yamato pushes his past Grey's and get a direct hit on Chrome Zephyr, winning the battle.

The next scene is now inside a strange room where Li and Wen are seen with Ababa commenting on Yamato's power.

Not to far away a boy with blond hair and three whiskers on each cheek. "So the legends of cobalt blade where really true but will this nebie satisfy the hunger that you have Kurama . The blond hair boy said as he look at his bdman and it was shining in the moonlight. "This world will see the ultimate power that you carry the blondy shinobi exclaimed as he laugh very viously.

* * *

 **Mie Delgado is a loving, worried mother of Yamato Delgado. She is in fact the second mother of Yamato due to the fact that he was first raised by cats. Mie adopted him as his guardian and souls also watch over his development and his future B-Daman Cobalt Blade. Mie also owns a cafe in the town where her and Yamato live. With this she is shown to be an excellent cook.**

 **Mie has brown hair and blue eyes and is usually shown wearing a red smock and yellow bandanna with long clothing.**

Appearance  
Bull has black hair and black eyes. He wears a yellow poncho, in which he keeps spare B-Daman parts. In his confident side he has black hair, while in his wild side he has spiky red hair. Bull has a three-way split personality: The calm and naive side, the confident side, and the wild side that appears when he presents his B-Daman, Helio Breaker. This dark side remains until the end of a B-DaBattle, and can enter a berserker state where he's practically invincible. When Bull returns to his natural state, he has no memory of what he just did

 **Grey Micheal Vincent is a tall, preteen boy that has blonde hair and green eyes. Grey has a signature outfit that he is almost seen in. His trademark wizard hat with red bandanna tied around it and cloak combination match with brown and red-colored designs. His gloves and boots also match while he has a blue undershirt and white pants.  
Grey is almost always calm cool and collected along with his good sense of humor and he also serves as the brains in Yamato's gang. Grey is rarely angry and irritated but can become frustrated during battle. Grey is easily also get shocked and rarely discouraged due to that he is normally a kind and happy person. He is best friends with Yamato & Bull where he maintains his tough guy composure but he has a soft spot for his sister Liena Grace Vincent.**

 **Install  
in: B-Daman Wiki  
Terry McScotty**

Table of Contents  
Terry McScotty

Basic Information  
Hair

 **Blue  
Eyes** **Blue  
Age** **10 (Battle B-Daman)  
11 (Fire Spirits)  
Occupation** **B-Da Player  
B-Daman** **Wing Ninja (former)  
Wing Sword (former)  
Wing Sword Thunder  
Japanese Voice Actor** **Tomoko Kaneda  
English Voice Actor** **Mary Elizabeth Glenn (1-6)  
Barbara Goodson (7-52)**

Terry McScotty (

 **燕ツバメ** **Tsubakura Tsubame) is the tritagonist in Battle B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Wing Sword Thunder.**

Appearance and Personality  
Terry Mcskotty has a fairly androgynous appearance. He is short (being only 130 cm tall, even shorter than Yamato); he has light blue hair and eyes, tanned skin and wears a yellow outfit with short, white pants, a red scarf, a red belt, and white sandals. He also wears a blue cape and carries around a sword. His face has pink blush on his cheeks. Terry has a very kind personality. He is usually very honest and the most mature of Yamato's gang. He is a ninja, and takes life very seriously.

 **Armada is an inventor who is a cat but is the size of a bear. He is said to be the greatest inventor of B-Daman the world has ever seen. He is extremely talented when it comes to battling and inventing. Armada has a great sense of humor along with lack of common sense though he is very intelligent. He is also the willing teacher of Yamato Delgado and Terry McScotty.**

 **The Shadow Alliance is basically behind every evil plot in Battle B-Daman. The Shadow Alliance was established by Marda B and led by Ababa to wreak havoc upon the B-DaWorld. The Shadow Alliance is spread far across the B-Da world to collect rare B-Daman and recruit strong B-DaPlayers. The Shadow Alliance is shown to recruit players with force, as well as reason**

 **Ababa is an ageless cat with purple fur and bright yellow eyes. He wears his signature top hat with a hexagon and a cross inside. He wears a small long sleeve shirt that is always seen on him. It is violet with a black collar which extends down the torso of the shirt.**

Ababa also has a third eye that symbolizes his allegiance to the Shadow a leader of the Shadow Alliance, Ababa is an evil agent of the shadow alliance and will deceive anyone to get what he wants. He is shown to be the mentor of both the Yong Fa Brothers and Enjyu, but was willing to betray them all on command. Ababa is very used to blackmailing people to convince them to do his bidding.

 **Enjyu has deep red, spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has a scar across his face. Enjyu wears a purple jump suit with lightning marks on it, gloves and boots. Enjyu has a very cold personality. He values power more than anything else and he is a loner.**

 **Wen is the older of the Yong Fa brothers. 12-year-old Wen appears brash, cocky and arrogant. Skilled in a kung-fu like type of martial art, Wen is often blunt and stubborn, physically pushy and loud, but also open hearted and loyal to those he cares about.**

 **Wen has a tendency to be both emotionally dependent on Li (the more mature one of the duo) and slightly manipulative as well, sometimes pushing Li to do morally questionable things even when the latter is showing hesitation.**

 **Li Yong Fa always appears in his red attire. Li's hat is commented as fancy on several occasions and Mie even tells Li he looks like a waiter. Li is normally devious and dedicated to his mission but become's torn between his allegiance and his friendships. Li and Wen are both from a city know as Lycan.**

 **Hello to you all yes im doing the Flashback like in the naruto filers just to make this story something a bit different. There will be more clarity of how Naruto got into the bdman world and how he grew up in the next chapter but if this series is something that one can enjoy leah suggestions on how i should approach this.**


End file.
